Loss of innocence Prt1
by Alucard3
Summary: Alucard has a daughter! He is going to try and save Her from her Grandfather Dracula! Made also with the help of KITALA
1. Default Chapter

The young girl walked down the street, holding the hand of the older woman, the daughter of Lilith. She was leading her down the path to the castle of the newly risen Dracula...the child's grandfather. The young girls' silver hair curled slightly around her face and her bright blue eyes looked around nervously. Alucard; the son of Chaos. He ran through fields of Gold. The sun was set as he made his way to his father. He sensed a disturbance in the balance of Evil and Good. The night grew strong;, his white hair flew behind him. The Castle never changed. But appearances can be deceiving. He walked to the front of the stairs, when he noticed two figures, a tall and short one. Upon hearing something, Leila, looking behind her seeing the girls' father, she smiled...this should be interesting, there was no way he could miss the resemblance. Alucard said to himself quietly "....What..?" He was confused. Who was that? "Liltih, Who is this?" "I am the daughter of Lilith, my name is Leila and this...is Ariana...I'm taking her to see her grandfather", she smirked. The little girl looked at Alucard. "Ariana, be polite", Leila commanded. "It's nice to meet you, sir", the 13 year old said politely. "A pleasure...I'm sure...." He stood; amazed with the appearance of the child. Long blond hair, blue eyes. Too confusing for him. " Let us go inside, I think it's cold out here don't you?" "It's cold for the child", she said protectively. The girls deep blue eyes shone in the moonlight, illuminating her deathly pale skin. Leila had been asked on numerous occasions if her child was sick. A sudden and familiar voice erupted from the door. "Ah!!! My child... Enter." The door opened an Alucard saw the evil Lord Dracula. The girls' eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow almost comically at her grandfather. "Mother, is this him?", she asked. "So." Alucards Voice Pondered. "Dracula. What are you doing here. Plunging the world into chaos?" "Hardly", his father replied. "I want to help raise my granddaughter, I doubt my son would be open to raising her. He'd be too busy denying it", said Dracula in a calculated voice. Alucard choked on these words. "My daughter? I haven't a daughter." Then Alucard drew his eyes to the child. Could this be my daughter? He thought. "What Adrian? You have doubts? All you have to do is look at her, while you were asleep poor Leila here wanted a human child, too bad you were too deep in sleep to notice", Dracula said dangerously. "It's too bad, I feel sorry for Leila, she so wanted a human child, but there was such a small chance. It looks as though the child is also a half breed", he said conversationally, taking Ariana from Leila. 


	2. Gifts

LOSS OF INNOCENCE  
BY  
Alucard  
AND  
KITALA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes brightened up. "Gifts?" she asked. Leila grumbled under her breath, "The kid is going to be spoiled in no time." "Father, is this necessary?" Alucard asked in a quiet tone. "No. But I intend to be Generous at all times, and give her gifts will she stays here." Dracula removed one box and opened it. There was a Cross. No ordinary Cross, Dracula didn't hide from its presence.  
  
Kala looked at it, mesmerized. "Can I touch it?" she asked quietly, reaching for it. Her Grand-Father held it out as if to say "yes." She took it and turned it around, watching it. There were a couple of gems in it that shone and made different colors of light dance across the room. Dracula broke the silence. "Its made of Flesh stone, Bloodstone, sapphires, emeralds. Rubies and Diamonds." He explained. "You will receive a gift every night you are here."  
  
"Why so many?" she asked, puzzled. "Mama never gave me many gifts", she said.  
  
"Well, I do intend to take care of you as if you were mine." He decided to say.  
  
"Father..." Alucard asked for his father.  
  
She looked puzzled. "I asked Mama a while ago and she said I didn't have a father, only a mother. But that isn't true is it..." she trailed off, looking between Dracula and Alucard.  
  
"I didn't know I had a child either." Alucard said to her. "But what's say we have dinner?" He said trailing of the subject.  
  
She looked puzzled at his statement. Then her thoughts switched to the temperature, it was really starting to get cold in here, her blood started supplying heat to her, creating a noticeable blush on her cheeks and color started filling her face as her blood started circulating faster. 'Maybe she really will turn out human', thought Dracula..."I wonder...how you think she'll turn out Leila...human or dhampir. You know her natural reactions better, though it's still hard to tell at this stage."  
  
As Kala looked down at her food, she wasn't really listening; her dark blue eyes surprisingly awake for an 8 year old, her platinum blonde hair falling in her face.  
  
"Kala," Alucard started a conversation. "What do you like to do on your spare time?" He wanted to know his daughter a bit before heading to the chapel.  
  
"I read, and I like animals", she said, brightening up. 'She sure is quiet for her age', thought Dracula, evaluating her. "I also like swimming, and Mama gave me a sword, its fun using it. What are your interests?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed about rambling too much. Her mother always told her to ask others questions and not talk too much about her or people would think her arrogant.  
  
"Interesting. Well... I like humans..." That statement made Dracula Jump. "I adore Dueling with servants when I find time. I also spend time in the Study hall and Chapel studying about the new ages and prophesy."  
  
"I also like Swimming in the lake in the forest." He whispered into his daughter's ear, hinting to go there sometime.  
  
"I like prophecies. Mom been showing me magic too, and aromatherapy. She's teaching me to make medicines, in case I ever get hurt fighting", she said. "Mom doesn't like me having contact with people", she said. "Can I ask you a question?" she said, noticing something.  
  
"I am an open book," He remembered that saying from the librarian.  
  
"Well, I just noticed that Mom said 'there comes Alucard' before you came. Well, why is your name the opposite of his?" she asked, nudging her head towards Dracula. "It's spelled backwards."  
  
Alucard laughed. "My real name is Adrian, Kala." He explained, "When I was young I wanted to be just like my father. But when I found he was doing Evil, I changed my name and sought to destroy him. I have, but he was never fully destroyed." He had the laugh still in his voice; no one ever asked him that before.  
  
"Adrian is a nice name. Kala isn't my real name, but mom said it suits me better, that's what she calls me. Doing evil? What kind of stuff?" she asked, wide eyed. Dracula said "Oh you know, Killing people, trying to bring to my order."  
  
"Oh, so you're Mr. Adrian's father?" she asked unsurely, putting 2 and 2 together.  
  
"Why did you kill them?" she questioned, curious yet unafraid. The people, she's acing why he killed them, Dracula said he did above, and then  
  
"Did you kill them because they did something bad?" she asked with childlike innocence.  
  
"No, I just want the world to be Vampires, Zombies Est. Know, Who wants stake?" He pulled off the lid of a container that held a medium rare stake. Leila spoke up, "Kala and I will have some", and she spoke for her daughter. "Perhaps later Adrian and I could exchange some words?" she asked, but her tone was Commanding.  
  
"Yes, I have Time to spare. Perhaps in the Study hall?" "That'll be fine", she answered.  
  
After dinner...  
  
As the dinner ended Leila stood up and looked towards her daughter. "Now it's time for you go to bed, it's late", she said as she led her away, following a servant to the girl's room.  
  
After she had tucked her in she met up with Adrian and Dracula who were in the study. She looked at Dracula piercingly until he spoke to her. "This is my home, anything you have to say, you can say in front of me", he said coolly.  
  
"About Kala..." started Leila, looking at Adrian."I know you had no idea...it's just...I honestly didn't think you would've agreed. Especially since there was a chance...that she'd end up dhampir. But I've done everything possible to ensure her being human", she started off.  
  
Alucard looked offended. He wasn't. "Did Lilith think I would not care for a child?" He pounded his fist in the Table in anger. It has been a while since He was angry. His hair was all messy know.  
  
"She said she needed an heir. She said she would bring me to someone, and that was who. She wanted someone human, whom she would make immortal. You have to know I had no choice", she continued. "I would have liked to give you the choice, and not forced you. She still wants Kala, to make immortal, but with her humanity intact; to rule", she said, her red hair reflecting light.  
  
"Kala is the name mother gave her, you should know that is not the girl's real name", she continued on.  
  
"I honored you in her middle name", she said.  
  
"Be quiet!" He motioned with hi finger. He walked to the door and opened it, there was Kala.  
  
She looked down, clearly embarrassed upon walking in on this. "I-I'm sorry", she stuttered, "I didn't mean to listen in", she said.  
  
She started to cry, thinking she was in trouble. Alucard put her on her feet. "Its ok, you should be asleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, know go to sleep." "I can't sleep", she said, tear tracks down her face. "Something just killed a woman outside my window", she sobbed, and I think it was a werewolf, what if it comes in?" she asked  
  
"Go...to the woman?" she asked uncertainly, looking really fragile. "What if it comes..." she trailed off."What if it attacks?" she asked.  
  
Alucard looked at her. "Alright, I'll go with you, that way if anything goes wrong, I'll be protecting you. Is that ok?" The tears were no longer there. Her fear was gone.  
  
"Can you fight it off?" she asked in a small voice, looking more confident.  
  
"I can fight anything if I put my mind to it," He threw a 'One two' boxing punch in the air that made her sweet voice laugh.  
  
She thought that looked very funny, "OK then", she said. Dracula threw his son a look as if to say, 'do you know how incredibly foolish you look?' and then told his son, "If she gets used to being around death it won't shock her when she's older", he explained. "I plan to get her used to it, I'll be taking her to see an impalement tomorrow", he said, his tone clipped, commanding.  
  
Alucard Looked disgusted. His "Dreams of Red" were gone at a young age; He wanted His Child to keep them. He looked at him and smiled, she turned her head upward at smiled faintly back.  
  
Then she got more serious and asked. "Do you think the woman is really dead?" she asked as Alucard led her away.  
  
"This castle has many demons, many on which are dead. The skeleton servants. Many Fires died here. So probably yes." He opened the door and was knocked to the floor. His sword fell in the moat.  
  
The Creature on him was not a were wolf But an unloyal skeleton swordsman. Kala fell down with him and almost got knocked into the moat, pulling herself up. Seeing the woman behind him she covered her mouth, the woman was the nice lady that had helped her dress for bed, she was missing her head. The servant dangled the head in front of her then threw it to her, she caught it as a reflex then screamed and dropped, watching it roll, the eyes only whites.  
  
She looked up as Alucard fought the monstrosity.  
  
"KALA!!!!" He screamed as he saw another swords man aim its sword at her back. Alucard was in time and went in front of the blade.  
  
He punched the head off the creature and slowly but painfully pulled the sword out of him and through the bloody weapon at the other creature. Adrian looked at his frightened daughter and the tiredly fell into the moat. Such Battles never made him Tired. He was perhaps infected with a disease.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, concerned.  
  
Meanwhile; Leila and Dracula were discussing some important issues about the girl.  
  
"So what does she know about her lineage?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing, I never told her I am anything other than human or what you are. Nothing.  
  
"I've taught her what a vampire is, but she has no idea about anything...including her father, I am still unsure as to whether or not she knows that Adrian is her biological father."  
  
"My hope is that she will turn out to be human", she finished.  
  
"Should we tell her? Yes As do I. But, the dangers.... They ways of Humans might corrupt her." Dracula paced the study.  
  
He stopped and focused his hearing. Kala was yelling for help.  
  
They both traded glances and ran out of the room.  
  
When they got to the moat, Kala was checking Alucard's wound and picking according herbs as anti swellings, telling him to take this and that panicked. "I don't know what the poison is", she asked, the womb was letting out a foul smell and was closing up, panicking her, "what's happening?!" she yelled, nearly tearing her hair out, frustrated,  
  
"He's Regenerating. One of many Vampiric talents." He told her, probably tempting her toward the Vampiric side." all vampires have the ability to- " Leila nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Vampires?" she asked. "But...he's not...I saw him, before the sun went down", she got out.  
  
"He's mixed with the blood of Humans. His mother, Lisa, my 9th wife, was human." "So...he's half vampire? Then you're..." she trailed of, allowing him to confirm or deny it. "Yes...Imp what? Full vampire?" He laughed, it was half way into the night and she was tired, all this action made her tired.  
  
"Yes", she said, then turned to Leila. "Mother, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, angry. "Wait...if you're my grandfather, and Alucard's father. Then Alucard is either my uncle or..." she said, thinking.  
  
"You're Father." Alucard said from the back of Kala getting up.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe Kala?" He went to the Moat and picked up his sword and attached it to his Girdle  
  
"Startled, she looked behind her."You're okay!!!" she said happily. "I thought...the injury looked so bad", she finished. "Then why did mother say I didn't have a father and why were you never there?" she asked. Though she held a stern tone with him, it was clear most hostility was directed towards her mother, she knew who was most likely at fault. 


End file.
